custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Insurgence: Wind and Wave
Insurgence: Wind and Wave is the first chapter of the Insurgence serials which involves a mission with Toa Collerak and Viatra to find a Po-Matoran named Fa. Synopsis Toa Collerak and Viatra of a Toa Hagah team under Tagah go to find the whereabouts of a Matoran named Fa. On the island, they end up running into Dark Hunters with a surprisingly similar objective! Meanwhile, Fa, a Po-Matoran Chronicler, himself compiles various legends revolving a mythical character named Aranu, a task assigned to him by a Turaga from his homeland of Cartrax. Who will be able to find this Matoran first? The Toa, or the Dark Hunters? Story Prologue Scene 1 “We’re nearing the mainland!” a Toa of Air named Collerak says as he pushes his hand forward on a lever. The lever, connected to a control panel, appears to be steering a ship as it wades through brown waters. The ship rocks about while a Toa of Water in the back is starting to look rather green herself. With a strep voice, the Toa of Water named Viatra holds onto one of the bars connected to her seat in front of her tightly. “Collerak,” she asks sickly, “could you please sail a bit more smoothly?” Collerak shakes his head. “This is as smooth as I can get it,” he says, looking over the control panels. “You’re not telling me you’re sea sick, are you?” “It’s this water,” she states while her frightened eyes look at the water. “It’s brown. I’m afraid that I may have to swim in it during this mission…” Collerak looks ahead as they start to see a metallic structure in the midst of the water, connecting to the mainland. Several levitating boats are coming and going, and male Vortixx lift heavy containers while a female Vortixx manager looks over them. “I think the smell is gonna get to you more, sister,” Collerak says. Collerak looks back to his sister, a Toa of Water wearing a feminine-looking Mask of Concealment, while her body looks tense. Collerak lowers his brows and looks to the ground, thinks a bit to himself, and then comes back to the control panel. Collerak speaks to himself silently. “Alright, I’ll try my hardest to make this smooth.” The Toa of Air reaches his left arm over to a control stick, that says “back rutters”. He meticulously and slowly moves the stick to the right, while his right hand barely taps on the lever forward. The ship drifts toward the docks while it slightly splashes in the brown, murky water. The overseer of the Vortixx workers points to the boats, and the male workers hurry over to the ship. The female overseer slowly walks to the boat, holding a tablet with lists of names. Viatra sees that Collerak parks, and then takes a deep breath. “Thank you, brother.” “Of course,” Collerak passively says. The two Toa unbuckle their seats and get up. Viatra’s legs are rather wobbly while Collerak stands up energetically. “Let’s get off this thing,” Viatra says as she slowly gets herself to the door. Collerak follows her out of the ship. Three male Vortixx workers take rather thin looking metallic tubes and stick them to the side of the ship. The tubes magnetically attach. Meanwhile, the Vortixx overseer looks on a list for the docks. “Toa, eh?” the overseer says in her posh voice, almost in a disapproving stance. “No Dark Hunters followed you here, yes?” Collerak crosses his arms. “We wouldn’t be that clumsy." “Then what took you so long?” the Vortixx asks, with her eyes squinting and her snout raising in the air. Collerak lowers his eyebrows in response. “If you remember, Metru Nui is a bit hard to navigate right now! We had to take a longer route to get here. Made my poor teammate here sick.” Collerak points his thumb back at Viatra, who does indeed look sickly. The overseer shifts her jaw around and then smacks her lips. “Very well, I’ll take that excuse. Whatever business you are intending, I’d rather not be involved.” “Thank you,” Collerak says. He reaches into a pack strapped around his torso and takes out 5 gear-like coins. “I suppose this will be enough to dock?” “10 widgets,” the Vortixx says. Her pointy fingers rub together. Viatra shrugs behind Collerak. “It was this way at Stelt too, remember?” “Right, silly me, how could I forget?” Collerak takes out five more widgets from his pack reluctantly. He pours the widgets into the open hand of the overseer. The overseer smiles as she looks at the money and quickly slips it into her own purse. “Now move along, Toa. We have more shipments coming.” Collerak and Viatra make their way through the docks. They scoot past many male workers and duck under some structures. In truth to the Toa, the entire things feels like the maze, navigating through protodermis pipes and a grey fog that blocks their sight for anything more than 20 bios. “How could anyone live like this?” Viatra asks her comrade. “Beats me,” Collerak says as he dodges a pipe coming near his head. “The Vortixx act high and mighty yet leave this place as a inhospitable dump!” “Mata Nui left them with a sick mindset, then,” Viatra claims. Collerak shakes his head out of disagreement. “No, not Mata Nui. The Vortixx chose this way of life, sister.” Viatra frowns. “Why would you ever enjoy living this way, then?” “That alludes me,” Collerak says. “Regardless, we have no time for philosophies! We have a Matoran to track down.” Scene 2 One of the last remaining libraries in Xia stood near the eastern side of the island, near the docks. Considering the Vortixx were an industrial people, they still valued literature; but many of them had no time to manage it whatsoever. Hence why they would hire Matoran for dealing with such work. They were more thorough, and had an incredible work ethic. Behind one of the large shelves was a Matoran named Fa, who has his feet crossed together while he reads a tablet to himself. His eyes dart across the screen, showing the expertise of his reading skills. His fingers tap a bit while his body seems to be still, looking incredibly comfortable. What he reads is a passage from the poetic epic, Unity, Duty, Destiny: Aranu: Not with my rod, you will not! The power of my Hau shields me! Vahlkii: My Hammer of Time itself disagrees! It shatters your shield, It snaps your rod! Aranu: Yet I am not defeated yet! The will of Mata Nui is with me, you see! It is my duty to conquer you, I see it now! Fatorak starts to utter words silently to himself and starts to write something down on a tablet next to him. Aranu, though cocky with what he wishes to do, still places it under the virtue of duty. Is that a common worldview for Toa? I do not know. RING! RING! RING! Fatorak looks up from his reading and sees a character that has shadow emanating across his body. His mask has a bat-like shape to it, and his back is hunched over, revealing some shriveled wings. His armor seems to be a protosteel substance, colored blue and silver. Fa shrugs at this sight and goes back his reading. Seems like the usual crowd, Fa thinks to himself in his reading. “Matoran,” something says over Fa as he is reading. Fa looks up and sees the same figure looking at him, albeit much, much closer. Eye to eye, in fact! “Gah!” Fa cries. He falls back from his chair and bumps into the shelves behind him. Some of the records start to fall on him. The bat-like character starts to pick up some of the tablets off of Fa and place them nice and neatly on the shelves. Then, he brings his hand to Fa and lifts him off the ground. Fa straightens his mask, which became crooked from the fall. “Apologies for frightening you, Fatorak,” the creature says in a shrill voice. “I move rather quietly. Do you remember me? My name is Furtaan.” Fa has a double take at the figure in front of him. “Hey, you’re the Makuta from home! What are you doing here at Xia? It’s crawling with Dark Hunters!” “That is what concerns me, little one,” the Makuta says. “You are in danger.” “Danger?” Fa asks. “Yes, you must leave this place immediately!” Furtaan takes Fa’s hand and starts to lead him out of the library. “Wait!” Fa cries. He stops Furtaan by dragging himself away. “You’re being really vague and frankly scaring me! Slow down! What is all going on?” “I have no time to explain! Just-!” PEOOOOOW! A bolt gets fired at Furtaan. A red energy starts to surround his body, with him beginning to wince in pain. He gets to his knees while his body becomes incredibly tense. Fa looks over to the location to where the blast came: the top of a building, where two figures are looking directly at Fa. “R-run, Fa,” Furtaan utters. “I’ll f-find you later. Just run!” Fa nods and takes off. He runs under the legs of very tall Vortixx, scoots past a few crates, and eventually comes near a running chute that is connected to a levitating platform. Fa looks up, then behind himself. A misshapen Vortixx is following him, with her back hunched forward, and a scorpion-like tail above her head, targeting Fa. Dark Hunters! Fa thinks to himself. Fa jumps onto the platform, which starts to raise him into the air. However, the dark hunter fires at the platform, with a small explosion knocking Fa off his feet. Fa tumbles onto the ground until his body slams onto a crate. He groans in pain. “Yesssss!” the Dark Hunter proclaims. “Inferno will be pleased!” Behind the Vortixx there stands a Toa of Plasma, wearing a scratched and beaten Kakama. He starts to swing his protosteel scythe from hand to hand. His mask glows, and with the wind blowing fast, he appears in a blur in front of Fa. “Do not celebrate yet, Carika,” the Toa of Plasma states. “Bring me the bindings.” Carika produces the shock-wave binders to the Toa of Plasma. “Here, Salis.” Salis smiles as he places the bindings on Fa. “There, now he can’t run from us like the little rat he is.” Salis lifts Fa up, who tries to struggle. However, a wave of red energy comes over his body the moment he tries to move. He gives up his escape effort and slumps. “I’ll take him, Carika,” Salis tells his partner-in-crime. “Nobody should be able to catch up to me. But just in case, ensure that I am not followed!” “Ccccertainly,” the distorted Vortixx hisses. With that, Salis places his right foot out first and allows his mask to glow. He speeds away in a blur, while Carika slowly navigates through the docks. Her reptilian toes tap on the ground as she marches across the metallic surface of the ground. Then, a drip of water comes next to her. Carika’s eyes widen from hearing something, then her eyes jolt to the ground, where she sees a water droplet surrounded by dry ground. She looks up, seeing a staff pointed directly at her fast. SPLOOOOSH! Carika gets washed away in a wave of water, being directed by a staff swung around in the air, all by itself. The waves curve and raise, making it near impossible for Carika to try and navigate through it. Carika gets swept into the bay as she sees a glowing mask suddenly appear from nowhere, followed by the body of a Toa of Water. SPLASH! Viatra looks down into the water as Carika struggles to try and swim in the brown, polluted water. Carika manages to grasp to the side of the dock, but by the time she pulls herself up, Viatra has already started to run. “Get back here, coward!” Carika cries. Viatra huffs and puffs, then hides behind a crate and turns invisible once more. I hope Collerak catches up to the that Toa of Plasma! It seems I’m going to be busy! The Toa of Plasma slides toward a ship, pushing past some of the male Vortixx dockworkers. With his mask glowing and his eyes sharp, the world around him blurs but he himself seems to crisp and clear. That is, until it isn’t clear. THWACK! A greenish glow comes around a green-armored figure holding a staff. Salis gets up from the ground, looks up, and sees a staff, holding green energy at the tip, pointed directly at his face. Collerak looks intently at the Toa of Plasma, his pose seemingly stiff yet relaxed. “A Toa working for the Dark Hunters?” Collerak asks. “Where have I heard that one before?” Salis growls. “Better than selling your soul to a Makuta!” Salis claps his hands towards Collerak, seeing a huge blast of plasma toward the Toa of Air. Collerak is thrown back around 15 bios and crashes into a wall of barrels, which start to bury him. Salis quickly gets to his feet and looks over Fa, who is still captive. “Besides, this pays better!” Salis says back to Collerak. Salis tries to take another step, but suddenly a gust of air comes toward him. Barrels fly toward Salis, but with his Mask of Speed glowing, Salis blurs out of sight. He jumps in the air to dodge one barrel, then spins horizontally to dodge two that came toward his torso. He comes to his feet and ducks, dodging a final barrel. Now with the obstacles out of his way, the Toa of Plasma takes his Protosteel Scythe and swings it in the air, showing off his technical skill. Collerak finally gets up on his feet, using his staff as support. “Payment would be nice every once in a while,” Collerak admits. “Then why not join us?” Salis asks as he rushes toward Collerak in a burst of speed. Then, the Toa of Plasma kicks Collerak in the stomach with blinding speed. Salis soumersaults backwards and gets onto his feet. With a rush of wind, Collerak spins his staff to try and get Salis off his feet. “If I did, I wouldn’t have so many great enemies to fight!” “Bah!” Salis says as he tries to hit Collerak with another plasma clap. He completely misses the teleporting Toa of Air. “The virtues blind you, Toa! We have so much power, so much potential!” “You miss the point of them, then!” Collerak cries, trying to blast his fearsomely fast foe. “They hold us back to keep us from being monsters, like Nidhiki became!” “Nidhiki was a fool!” Salis cries as he swings his protosteel scythe at Collerak. He brings the scythe down on Collerak, but the Toa of air blocks the weapon with his staff. Salis begins to apply pressure. “His abilities pale in comparison to what I can do! I am a Toa of Plasma! Hotter than the pits of Ta-Metru and fiercer than the Mountain of Xia itself!” Collerak pushes off the Toa of Plasma. “Whatever you say.” Salis, now on the ground, starts to heat up the area surrounding him. An intensely hot circle surrounds his body and starts to glow. Collerak takes a few steps back from the inferno that Salis has started to create. “This was fun, Toa,” Salis remarks, “You fought well! You were right, we make great foes. But you won’t survive another of my blasts!” Salis gets up, grabs Fa, and starts to take a few steps back while his circle of heat, now becoming a bubble, grows and surrounds him. Collerak tries to fire at the bubble, but his energy gets dispersed in it. I gotta get through somehow, Collerak notes to himself. “BEWARE MY STINGER TAIL!” someone suddenly cries as a blast is heard from a distance. Both Collerak and Salis look toward the explosion. A blue figure jumps onto the top of a box and starts to run. Several bolts start to fire behind her, but she manages to dodge them. “Why do they always have silly gimmicks?” Viatra asks herself out loud as Carika starts to climb some of the boxes. Collerak notices that Salis is beginning to get distracted from the sight of Carika chasing Viatra. Collerak then looks up, and sees a chute rushing above them. Collerak opens and raises his left hand while his mask glows. He targets a projectile, and then, looking back at Salis now, closes his hand into a fist. The projectile teleports through the heat wave, hitting Salis straight in the face. His mask flies off and Salis gets knocked to the ground. Collerak raises his leg while Fa flies into the air. In an instant, Collerak manages to have Fa in his arms. “Viatra!” Collerak cries out. “We have Fa! We gotta get out of here!” “Excellent!” Viatra replies to Collerak as Carika pounces on her. “I could use some help!” Collerak’s mask glows, only to suddenly appear next to Viatra. Carika starts to use her claws to hold Viatra down and raises her tail, which begins to charge. “Hold sssstill!” Carika hisses. Unfortunately for Carika, she gets blasted by a certain Toa of Air while she was about to attack. She falls off the crates and lands into the water next to them. There, she flails around in the water, trying desperately to swim. “She almost had me,” Viatra says under her breath. Collerak picks Viatra up. “I know. We’re not used to fighting Dark Hunters! It’s just our luck that the Makuta decided to start a conflict with them, eh?” Viatra looks toward Fa and places her hands on his chains. The energy suddenly disperses, and he is freed. Fa takes a sigh of relief. “You’re free now, Fa,” Viatra states. Fa looks toward the two Toa and smiles. “Collerak and Viatra! I’m glad to see you two! Why are you so far away from Cartrax, though?” “We came looking for you!” Collerak states. “Tagah feared you would be attacked.” “I was,” Fa says, rubbing the back of his head. “Right after Makuta Furtaan tried to take me away. Do you know anything about that?” “Furtaan?!” Viatra exclaims. “Thank Mata Nui we arrived, then!” Fa lowers his eyebrows and crosses his arms. “What’s wrong with Furtaan? He was our governor, wasn’t he?” “He is a traitor to the Makuta, Fa,” Collerak says. “He back-stabbed Tagah years ago while you were still away. He claimed it was due to some visions he had. He must have been searching for you, too.” Viatra comes to her knees and looks over Fa. “Are you hurt, Fa? That Toa of Plasma must’ve thrashed you around a bit.” “A little burnt,” Fa notes. He wipes his arms a bit. “Nothing I couldn’t handle, really. Though I would like to go back to my studies!” Collerak shakes his head. “No time for that. We need to return you to Tagah immediately. Whatever chronicling you were doing needs to be put on hold.” “This was an assignment from Komatri, Collerak!” Fa states. “It was important! I can’t just leave my work right now.” “You will,” Collerak commands. “Your safety comes before any studies of myths and legends.” Fa sighs. He looks back to the library in a distance. “But it was my duty.” Collerak slants his legs a bit and closes his eyes. Viatra turns Fa toward herself and looks at him in the eyes. “We understand, Fa, but you’re in danger here. It is our duty as Toa to make sure you are safe back at home. Do you understand?” Fa lowers his head, not looking at Viatra. “Yes,” he barely utters. “Good,” Viatra says with a nod. She gets back up on her feet and looks toward Collerak. “Let’s get back to the ship.” Scene 3 The Karhi! The Karhi! He still walks the world free! Wandering South to North! Bring his treachery forth! There is only one who can stop him, Lest all our destinies be grim: On a quest of destiny, he collects Artifacts and personal effects! But beware him like the Karhi before; Destroying Karhi is one thing, but needs more! He must be replaced, another one cursed! The host of which must be well versed! Sorrow for the hero whose destiny fulfills This curse of uncertainty and thrills. He shall be lost in time and space rotten, Remembering his duty, but now forgotten. Furtaan blinks, his face still planted into the ground. He feels the stinging of energy start to fade away from his body. He stretches his wings and takes a few dark, deep breathes. Then, he rolls his shoulders and starts to look around. Matoran enslaved, locked in cold. Minds wiped, completely withhold. Concealed was a hero, a maskmaker! Of the prison, he was the breaker! “G-great spirit…” Furtaan utters to himself. “W-what do you mean by all of this?” Mata Nui. Mata Nui! It was their duty! Deliver them there and protect! The island for the Great Spirit’s respect. “Mata Nui? Furtaan asks. “''Where'' is Mata Nui? It’s a place?” Furtaan gets onto his knees and rubs his shoulders. He looks around and sees that Vortixx and other Xians have completely taken their gaze on him. Back on his feet, Furtaan gives the onlookers a sharp stare. “Get back, all of you!” Furtaan commands. “This was a private matter!” Furtaan cuts through the crowds, rubbing his head. He comes back into the library and sees a pack, labelled “Fatorak” on it. He picks it up and sees several documents, recorded on tablets, and starts to scour them. Furtaan reads over them, but then shoves them back into the bag. Furtaan growls. “I needed the Matoran! His records on legends mean nothing to me! I need him in my hands, to tell me what they accursed visions mean!” The makuta grabs the sides of his mask and presses on his head out of frustration. “But maybe there is still time! I must find him!” Furtaan turns to get out from the library, still holding Fa’s bag around his body. His wings start to flutter and his legs pick up from the ground. Soon, he starts to fly over Xia and it’s docks, looking for a ship. He lands to see a fallen Toa of Plasma, who is crawling to grab his mask. Furtaan picks him up. “You!” Furtaan cries, “You’re a Toa! Have you seen a little Po-Matoran around here?” Salis smiles when he sees the Makuta, who seems to be absolutely desperate. “Yeah! He was stolen from me! Two Toa, working for that misshapen Vortixx, stole him away from me!” “Grah! More Dark Hunters!” Furtaan hurries away from Salis and picks himself up into the air again. Salis grabs his mask and places it on his face. Maybe he can get the job done for me, Salis says to himself. Furtaan looks around the air and sees a ship, where Toa Collerak and Viatra are taking Fa inside of it. Furtaan lowers his brows and dives toward the ship. As Collerak and Viatra are stepping onto the platform, the ship suddenly shakes. Viatra falls into the water while Collerak manages to grab onto a handle. Viatra pokes her head out of the water, clearly disgusted. “Egh! What happened, Collerak?” Collerak looks up to the top of the ship, where he sees a shadowy, bat-like figure hanging onto the top with his claws. The Makuta looks down to Collerak, prowling with his clawed feet and hands as he approaches down the side of the rounded ship. “Bring me that Matoran,” Furtaan growls. Collerak lifts his staff toward the Makuta. “This was none of your business, Furtaan, and I suggest you stay out!” “It was all of my business!” Furtaan cries. “Besides, I have something to give him!” Vaitra, getting back on the platform and clearly looking disgusted, speaks up. “You had your chance long ago, Furtaan, but you betrayed the Makuta!” She gets back up on her feet. “We will protect Fa with our lives!” “So be it, then!” Furtaan growls. He opens his rib-like chest, glowing with orange antidermis. Suddenly, a shadow hand comes out and starts to come toward the two Toa. Collerak and Viatra manage to get out of the way of the shadow hand, then get back up on their feet. They notice Furtaan quickly crawling through the door of the ship. “Looks like that was just a distraction,” Collerak notes. “We can’t let him grab Fa!” The two Toa rush on board, but it appears too late. Furtaan was in the middle of handing Fa his pack back. Fa seems to be incredibly pleased by him. “Stay away from him!” Viatra demands. Fa looks to the Toa. “He was just giving me my stuff back, Viatra! Now I can finish my studies!” “Yessss,” Furtaan hisses. “He had a duty to fulfill. I assure you, my intentions were noble, heheh.” Collerak and Viatra feel uneasy about seeing Furtaan nearly groom Fa with his sharp fingers. The Makuta gives them a pleasing look, while Fa is on a chair, leaning back and reading one of his tablets. However, the Toa raise their elemental staves and point them toward the Makuta. “Then get off the ship,” Collerak demands. “We will not compromise our mission.” Furtaan raises his hands. “Fine, fine. I shall leave. But first…” Suddenly, Furtaan’s mask glows as his fingers point toward the Toa. Collerak and Viatra suddenly have their bodies twist, and they cry in terror. Energy starts to drain from them and come to Furtaan. The Toa’s armor turns grey and they drop onto the ground, unconscious, while Furtaan now stands straight up and rejuvenated. “Wha-?!” Fa cries. “What did you do to them?” Furtaan flutters toward the door of the ship. He presses a few buttons, which closes and locks the door. Then, he turns his face toward Fa and grins. “Just a little use of my Kanohi, Matoran,” Furtaan remarks. “You will be quite safe. Trust me, you do not want them to take you back home, for both of our benefits.” Furtaan crawls toward Fa, who is starting to get uneasy with the way the Makuta is staring at him. Furtaan’s wings twitch, as do his eyes. He brings his sharp fingers into Fa’s satchel and pulls out some of the tablets. “What did you want with me?” Fa asks, now completely afraid of the Makuta looking at him with a terrifying desire. Furtaan’s fingers twitch a bit. “I have been haunted by visions, little one. They have destroyed my life, and my sanity. I need help.” Fa shakes his head. “Y-you want more, don’t you?” “No. I am just horribly, horribly desperate. I have been for millenia, little one. Must I explain what has been going on?” Furtaan uses his shadow hand to start up the ship’s panels from the distance and suddenly puts it on auto-pilot. While this happens, a monitor turns on outside of Furtaan’s sight, and a button glows. He turns to Fa and folds his claws together and sits down. “I assure you, it would benefit us both.” “How would it benefit me?” Fa asks out a rather bizarre, dreadful curiosity. Furtaan smiles at the Matoran. “Because my visions concern a particular character you are interested in: the Karhi.” Fa shifts his legs a bit and becomes more comfortable in his chair. In the distance he peers at his fallen Toa protectors, still unconscious. Fa looks back to Furtaan nods. “Fine. Tell me what you’ve seen.” “Oh, I am grateful Mata Nui created you little one!” Furtaan exclaims. Furtaan gets up from his chair and starts to pace while his mouth begins to rattle along. “I shall start from the beginning, I suppose. You will be rather interested in what I have seen!” “You can start,” Fa says as he gets his stylus and tablet ready. “Oh, my visions began back in my olden days of fighting the League of Six Kingdoms! I was with Tagah so long ago, and a Makuta named Gorast, but she isn’t important. Tagah had gotten the warlord onto his knees and begging, it was glorious. Utterly glorious! As Tagah and Gorast tied him up, however, my head began to ache, and I saw my first vision.” “The traitor is among you, waiting quietly, For he seeks to rule among you, a dynasty! He plans and corrupts all the same, And the Great Spirit he shall blame.” “I had no idea what this meant. The only clues I had was ‘among you’, which made me realize it had to be a Makuta! I immediately went to Miserix, the first Makuta created, by the way. I pledged allegiance to Miserix and told him my vision. Days later, we all had a meeting where Miserix had suspected treachery. It had turned out that the Makuta of Metru Nui had sought to overthrow Miserix!” “Why would he want to do that?” Fa asks. “Mmm, Teridax has always been a schemer, the greatest schemer in fact,” Furtaan notes, his claws rubbing his chin. “Unfortunately, my vision came true! Suddenly, Teridax had attacked Miserix in our great meeting hall and defeated him! He stood amongst the rest of us and said that if we pledged allegiance to Miserix, we would be hunted down and killed!” Fa taps the stylus on the bottom of his mask. “Are we talking about the same Makuta of Metru Nui? He was a hero! He stopped the Matoran Civil War and protected them dearly. He is like a brother to Mata Nui!” Furtaan scoffs. “Brother! HAHAHA! Mata Nui views none of us like brothers, little one. Hence why Makuta had wished to put him into slumber.” “Put the Great Spirit into slumber?” Fa asks, rather skeptically. “It turned to be possible,” Furtaan says, now with his arms crossed behind his back. “Teridax had sent some of his loyalists to search for the secret. Yet the information was never relayed to me, because they discovered my loyalty to Miserix.” “Thus, I ran,” Furtaan continued. “But then the visions haunted me again as I came onto this island!” “Matoran enslaved, locked in cold. Minds wiped, completely withhold. Concealed was a hero, a maskmaker! Of the prison, he was the breaker! Mata Nui. Mata Nui! It was their duty! Deliver them there and protect! The island for the Great Spirit’s respect.” “It was this same vision for centuries! Playing over and over, seeing some Toa of Fire in Metru Nui collecting disks. I had speculated it was Lhikan, but as we have seen, the inhabitants of Metru Nui are completely gone!” Fa stops his writing for a moment. “Mask-maker, and someone who destroyed a prison? And what do you mean ‘deliver them there’? Mata Nui is the Great Spirit, not a place!” “That same question haunts me!” Furtaan exclaims. “I am afraid they are all dead somehow! Which is why the Great Cataclysm had happened.” Fa shivers a bit at the thought of Metru Nui’s life being completely wiped away. “I’m sorry, Furtaan, this vision would scare me too. I just don’t have the answers for you. But what does this have to do with Karhi?” “I shall relay my latest vision,” Furtaan states. Furtaan states his vision to Fa, who writes it downs in a hurry. Then, Fa rubs his chin and reads over what he had just written. “No, this can’t be right. Karhi was a hero in the folklore, Furtaan, not some dangerous being.” “Heheh,” Furtaan nervously laughs. “You think someone without a destiny isn’t dangerous, little one? They are the most dangerous of any creature, more terrifying than the nightmares in the Pit!” Fa shifts himself in his chair a bit. “But Aranu was a Toa of Light. He wouldn’t hurt anyone.” “Toa of Light aren’t immune to corruption,” Furtaan notes. “Look at your record of ‘To Have No Destiny’, little one. His Spirit Star extinguishes, remember?” “But he still did heroic acts afterwords,” Fa notes. Furtaan clenches his fists. “There was nothing heroic about what he did. He slaughtered many great Rahi, he blinded the Guardian of Time, and he pillaged and plundered for his own selfish glory. He would have made a brilliant Makuta, in all honesty…” “No, you’re wrong!” Fa says. He starts to hug his writings close to him. “Aranu was a hero!” “The truth will say otherwise,” Furtaan states. “Regardless, my visions have always been true. He comes to bring destruction to us all, and we need to find a way to vanquish him!” Fa sighs. “Your vision said something about replacing him, yeah? I don’t think he can be destroyed, Furtaan. It clearly says it needs someone ‘well versed’ to replace him. That in itself is super vague on it’s meaning. Plus, whoever is going to replace him is going to suffer the same consequences.” Furtaan squints his eyes and muses. “Then we must find whoever it will be! We shall search the southern islands first!” “You won’t be doing any searching,” a voice says. Furtaan looks back and sees a dark figure looking through a monitor on the screen. “I won’t allow you to pester this Chronicler any further, traitor.” “Tagah!” Furtaan exclaims. “Back away from him,” Tagah says through the screen. “I won’t allow you to interfere any further. You are getting close to ruining things for the both of us.” Furtaan growls. “Good! I would do anything to ruin the plans of a tyrant like Teridax!” “No, you fool,” Tagah groans. “This was a recovery mission for a missing Matoran! You once again have jeopardized this-” A crash manages to get into the hull of the ship. The ship rocks and shakes, sending Fa flying out of his chair and leaving Furtaan to stumble over while some rubble falls on top of him. The transmission with Tagah cuts out due to the computer being crushed. Suddenly, part of the wall gets super-heated. It starts to melt, which reveals a eager Toa of Plasma and mutated Vortixx to step into the ship from another ship that crashed into the side. “Ah, there he is,” Salis says as he points to Fa. “And would you look at that? The Makuta dealt with the Matoran for us!” Salis walks over to Fa, who is starting to try and crawl away from Salis. However, he is stopped by a wall behind him. Salis picks Fa up by the hands and, once again, puts the constraints on him. Furtaan tries to get the rubble off of himself, but sees that some of the antidermis in his body is starting to leak. His armor starts to grow grey as a result. “Hehehehe!” Carika laughs in her shrill voice. “Looks like we’re getting paid after all!” Carika and Salis step out of the ship, while Furtaan still struggles to get himself out from under the rubble. Eventually his armor grows too grey, making his body slump over as antidermis continues to spill everywhere. End of Chapter 1. Characters *Dark Hunters **Carika **Salis *Makuta **Furtaan **Gorast (Mentioned) **Tagah **Teridax (Mentioned) *Matoran **Fa *Toa Karhi **Collerak **Viatra Trivia *There's two easter eggs in picture of Fa studying! Can you read them? *Pictures will be continuously added to this page. BT hopes that Kylerak will draw some in the near future when he handles chapters! *Initially this was a page of comics, but since BT lost most of his progress after his computer dying and figuring that the amount of story he wished to do would be too intense for a comic, he decided to stick to serials with occassional artwork. Category:Insurgence